Need You Now
by A Fanfiction Angel
Summary: Dictionary definition of Alone: isolated from others, lacking in companions or companionship, exclusive of anyone or anything else. We all need someone sometimes, but I need you now. Tony/Ziva. Minor spoilers for season 7 finale.


**Need You Now**

**By A Fanfiction Angel**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS or its characters. They just dance to my songs. Minor spoilers for Season 7 Finale.

* * *

He arrived at her doorstep covered in blood.

At first, she couldn't tell whether it was his or his opponent's blood that had stained the whole front of his shirt and caused the huge black bruise on his cheekbone.

Ziva swallowed audibly. "What are you doing here Tony?"

His bright green eyes gazed into hers and taking a step closer to her he muttered, "Sorry I missed your ceremony."

She nodded mutely.

"I made a promise. I said I'd go. I don't like to break promises," Tony explained slowly.

"But you did."

"Yes."

There was an awkward pause as both of them moved backward at the same time.

"Come in," Ziva held the door open wider for her partner to step into her apartment. Apart from McGee who had helped her move her stuff when she moved in, no one else from work had been inside.

"Place looks nice," Tony commented casually.

"You're bleeding," Ziva said matter-of-factly.

As he walked into the living room he threw a glance back at her, "not mine. Aren't you going to ask why I wasn't there?"

"It is not my business to know. If it were, you would have told me."

"You're right. It's none of your business," Tony replied bluntly. There was an unmistaken harshness in his voice that made Ziva wonder just what had gone down.

"Why are you here Tony?" she repeated the question again.

"Dunno," he replied honestly. "My gut told me to come here I guess," he added with a weak smile.

Ziva didn't fall for it. Didn't fall for him that is; putting up a façade. Pretending that nothing hurt the Big D. Every insult, every bullet wound, every fallen comrade. It made her feel ill to see her friend go through so much pain alone, trying to hide it from everyone and himself.

"Do you want a fresh change of clothes?"

"That would be nice thanks."

Ziva flicked through the channels on her television while she waited for Tony to finish his shower. She felt confused and somewhat bitter about the whole situation; just what did Tony want from her?

Suddenly she heard a voice call her name.

"What is it?" she called from outside her bathroom door.

"I…I…need some help," his voice answered feebly, muffled from the sound of running water.

She gently pushed open the door, not knowing what to expect or see. The steam coming from the hot water engulfed her in a pillowy warmth until she saw Tony sitting in the shower still dressed, crouched in a foetal position. His eyes were clenched shut and despite the scalding water he was shaking uncontrollably.

Only when she came closer did she hear the sound of his heart-wrenching uncontrollable sobs. She stepped into the shower with him, not caring if she got wet and sat down. Placing a hand on his back she rubbed it in soothing circles as she whispered, "I'm here for you Tony. I'm here for you." Just like she remembered her mum used to do for her as a small child.

Tony eventually lifted his head up slowly and turned towards her. He said with anguish, "I can never be there for the people I love when they need me most."

Ziva put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, pressing her lips to his.

"You were there for me in Somalia and you're here for me now. That's what matters."

She kissed him again and again and only on the fourth kiss did he reciprocate it, kissing back feverishly, as if his life depended on it.

Their lips locked with an undeniable passion and frenzy. Tongues slipped in each other's mouths with ease while she ran her fingers through his hair, closing any gaps between them. As they both ended the kiss they were panting.

Then Ziva helped him out of the shower, putting some clean clothes on him and changing into some dry clothes herself. As she led him into the bedroom she tucked him into bed before climbing in on the other side.

Tony automatically wrapped his arms around her frail body, and she lay her head against his chest.

"Thank you," he said, and with that they both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N**: So uhh... I don't quite know what this is. Call it an expression of turbulent emotions. I have mid-year exams coming up next week and I'm feeling really stressed, hence my need for some sort of outlet. I haven't forgotten about my other fics, and to all my dedicated readers I am truly sorry.

I'm one of those people who can't just write because I have to, I need to feel what I write and if I don't have that spark with me, anything I write won't be to my satisfaction. That is why I realise now I can't give out empty promises on when I'm going to update so I'm going to end this author's note with, it will be updated _when_ it is updated.

Have a good day/good evening my lovelies. And feel free to discuss the season 7 finale with me, would love to hear your thoughts on it.


End file.
